Aiko Card Captor
by Diana Cat
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si viajaras al pasado, pero de otra dimensión?, pues Aiko Hiragizawa (Hija del matrimonio de Tomoyo y Eriol) le ha pasado, además de tener la carga de un Card Captor. [Cap2]


Aiko Card Captor 

Capítulo 2, En el digimundo. 

**************En el auto (o limusina)**************** 

-¿Hija comprastes un nuevo muñeco?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver al guardián que Ai tenía en su regazo   
-No, es el guardián de las Dats...   
En ese momento Eriol estacionó el amplio carro   
-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?   
-Ups...- por consiguiente Ai miró a su hermano, quién le dirigia una mirada de 'tonta, piensa lo que dices'   
-Te dije que me avisaras si algo raro pasaba   
-Si, lo sé, pero fue muy rápido, aparte pensé que tu ya lo sabías   
-Bueno, si, era lo más ovio, pero es algo muy importante como para pasarlo despercibido   
Ya después   
-Ah... mamá ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Ai   
-No te dijimos?- preguntó Tomoyo -vamos con unos viejos amigos, se llaman Chiharu y Takashi   
-Oh, ya veo- dijo Tai   
******************************   
Después de un rato llegaron a una recidencia muy clásica, dónde se veía que era el lugar de destino. 

-Eriol, amigo- dijo un hombre de cabellos café obscuro   
-¡Yamasaki!- dijo con sorpresa el nombrado   
Ya después de unos momentos de nostalgia se acordaron de sus hijos   
-Eh... Aiko, Taiki ¿Por que no van a jugar con Darien?   
-¿Darien?- preguntó con calma Taiki   
-Si, es el hijo de...   
En ese momento aparece...   
-¿Que pasa?   
-¡DARIEN!?- pregunto Aiko   
-Oh, Ai-chan ¿Que haces aquí?   
-Bueno, acompaño a mis padres...   
Chiharu: Parece que ya se conocían, ¿Porqué no van a jugar a tu cuarto Darien-san?   
-Sí -dijeron los menores   
********************Ya en la habitación **********************   
-Hum... que aburrido, ¿Oye, no sabes que podemos hacer?- pregunto Taik a Darien   
-Bueno, yo estaba haciendo un trabajo en mi computador y...   
-¿Computadoras?- pregunto Aiko más animada -déjame ayudarte- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al aparato   
-Bueno, si tu insistes...   
Ya después de un rato la computadora se trabó y de ella salió una luz extremadamente brillante   
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
******************************************   
-Hum...- Ai acababa de recuperar el conocimiento -Ah!! dónde estoy- dijo preocupada   
-Es lo mismo que yo les pregunto- dijo con severidad un chico de unos once años, muy alto y rubio con ojos azules   
-Es lo que quisiéramos saber- dijo Darien que también estaba ahí   
-T.K, estoy segura que debe haber una explicación- dijo una chica de cabellos castaños obscuros y ojos de un color rojo llameante   
-Hum?, ¿¡Donde está mi hermano!? -preguntó desesperada nuestra protagonista   
-¿Vamos a buscarlo, Ai-chan?- pregunto Darien   
-Si   
Hikari: Esperen, nosotros también les ayudamos   
-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron los demás elegidos   
-Si, nosotros   
-Yo no sé Kari, se ven sospechosos- dijo Takeru   
-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Ken   
-Hay Kari, yo si voy- dijo embobado Daisuke   
-De acuerdo- le respondió la joven castaña al moreno   
-Pero Kari, no es muy seguro...   
-T.k., una niña que busca a su hermano ¿Se ve sospechosa?   
-Pues no pero...   
-Entonces vamos, pero ¿Como es tu hermano?- preguntó la chica a Ai.   
-Se llama Tai...   
-El único Tai que conozco es MI hermano   
-Eh?, bueno es muy parecido a él- dijo señalano a Iori- sólo que de ojos azules...   
-¿QUEEE?- pregunto Iori desconcertado   
-Cody -dijo una joven de cabellos muy largos y de extravagante color morado -Dicen que cuando alguien muy parecido a ti aparece... la muerte... se acerca- dijo en tono enigmático   
-Yo... no creo en supersticiones... Yolei- respondió el mencionado   
****************** Ya después de 37 minutos de no encontrar a Tai ******************   
-Es inútil- dijo Ai con decepción   
T.k: de seguro y es mentira que tienes hermano, llevamos 37 minutos buscando   
-¿Lo estabas contando, niño?- preguntó Darien   
-No me llamo niño...   
-Cierto- lo interrumpió Hikari- No nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Hikari, pero me puedes decir Kari   
-Yo soy Miyako Inoue, y el es Ken Ichijouji   
-Soy Daisuke Motomiya, y el es Iori Hida   
-Faltas tu, no te has presentado- le dijo Kari a T.k.   
-Bien, yo soy Takeru, para ustedes es Takaishi- dijo sarcástico   
-T.K. ¿Por que te comportas así?- regañó Kari   
-¡¡¡¿Que no es obvio?!!!- preguntó Takeru -¿No te parece raro que depronto aparescan un grupo de niños, sin D3, ni Digivice? ¿Cómo entraron al digimundo? pueden ser digimons malignos como Arukenimon o algo así   
-Que tonterías dices, Tk- dijo Daisuke   
-¿Verdad que tienes un Digivice?- preguntó Kari a Aiko   
Antes de que Ai pudiese preguntar que era un Digivice aparecio...   
-¡¡Ai!!- dijo un pequeño   
-¡¡¡TAI!!!- dijo esta sin importarle el haber gritado muy fuerte -¡¿donde estabas?!   
-No sé, esque yo aparecí muy lejos de aquí   
-Ah, conque ese es Tai, vaya, al parecer si tenían razón Iori, se parece demasiado a ti- dijeron Miyako y Daisuke   
-¿Que decías que era mentira, Takaishi?- pregunto sarcástico Darien, torciendo las palabras del otro chico   
En ese momento salió del bolsillo de Ai un muñeco...   
-Hum?, ese es tu digimon, Aiko?- preguntó un Daisuke incrédulo   
-Digimon?, no para nada, es el guardián de las Dat Cards... ups..   
Los demás (a exepción de Taiki) miraban incrédulos, Aiko había hablado demasiado 

**Notas de la autora: **¡¡Hola!!, espero que te esté gustando este fic, la verdad me he esmerado mucho, así que espero que lo estés disfrutando. Lamento que este capítulo sea muy corto, pero ya lo tenía planeado así, y sobre el caracter de T.K., es que yo ya lo tenía así (mi mejor justificación...). En cuanto a los reviews, te estaría muy agradecida en que me enviaras uno. Aquí los que recibí: 

Helen Sakura Li: Muchas gracias!! por cierto, Piper es Aiko, pero cometí la equivocación de confundirlas, porque en la primera versión que hice Aiko se llamaba así. En cuanto a lo de Iori, el no salió hasta este capítulo, a lo que me refería era a su parecido con Tai. 

Hikari Karla: Gracias por tus comentarios, y sí, me equivoque con lo de 'Piper', pero ya lo especifique. 

Prue Hiragizawa: Gracias, que bueno que la trama se te hace chida, por que es un poco fantasiosa ¡Pero thanks! 


End file.
